


Arm Candy

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But mostly fluff, M/M, a return to hotel sex, fluff and plot progression, out of town adult time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's attending a Social Justice law conference in San Diego and takes Poe with him for some one-on-one Finn-Poe time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arm Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet :)

“Babe, time to wake up,” Poe groaned as he bumped Finn’s shoulder with his own affectionately. Finn groaned back. “No, you told me 7:00. You have to get up.” The hotel room in San Diego that Finn's law firm had put him up in for the Social Justice law conference was posh, and Poe had to admit that the comfy bed was hard to leave.

Finn muttered something under his breath and stretched, turning on the bedside lamp, then sat up, peering down at Poe, sprawled out on the perfectly white hotel sheets in all his naked glory. A small grin appeared on Finn’s face as Poe looked up at him, eyes still half shut. Poe figured he must be remembering their adventures of the night before. God bless open bars. “You know, Poe, I don’t know what it is about hotels… I have literally seen this same sight, well, maybe not the naked part, but I’ve seen you wake up every day for three years now. And yet there’s something about you that looks particularly delectable this morning.”

“Oh yeah?” Poe answered, opening his eyes a little more. “Maybe it’s the fact that none of our three beautiful and gorgeous and lovely children that I love with all my heart are trying to annoy us out of our bed.”

Finn laughed. “Maybe it is. You know, my first session doesn’t start until 8:30, if I skip breakfast…” He moved to straddle Poe.

“I thought you wanted to network at breakfast, didn’t you say that’s what this conference was really all about?” Poe rolled his hips upward, biting his lip at the sensation.

“Who wants to network when everyone is bleary eyed from their hangovers? Ah, ah, I have plenty of time to - ohhh - plenty of time to-”

“What’s the matter, babe? Something distracting you?” Poe’s fingers slipped further in between Finn’s cheeks, teasing his hole.

“Jesus Christ, Poe,” Finn moaned, taking both of their erections in his hand and smiling a bit when Poe made a soft growling sound. He leaned down over Poe’s body and locked their lips together.

\----------------------

“I guess I should probably shower now,” Finn whispered, totally collapsed on top of Poe, a look of utter satisfaction on his face. It made Poe want to kiss every single inch of skin Finn had, though he was sure he’d covered all of that territory by now.

“Yeah, you have to look professional.” Poe gave Finn a light slap on the ass, encouraging him to get up. Finn grinned, placed one last kiss beneath Poe’s ear, making him shiver, and lifted himself away from their combined sticky mess.

“And what are you going to do?” Finn threw a hand towel at Poe so he could clean up, then walked into the bathroom to start the shower.

“Oh, I’ll probably catch up on my reading.” Poolside, in the San Diego sun. Poe grinned. It wasn't a bad deal, tagging along with Finn on something like this.

“Oh yeah?  How many Deadpool issues did you bring?” Finn called over the sound of the water.

“Don’t make fun of me, you know I don’t want the kids finding them. Reading the digital ones isn’t as… I don’t know… visceral.”

"I've heard the other spouses meet up for margaritas. I'm sure you'll fit right in." Finn's voice was a light tease.

"Babe, if this is what it's like to be your little woman, I'm all for it." Poe drew back the shower curtain and joined Finn under the spray. “Hey, you need someone to wash your back?”

Finn looked over his shoulder at Poe, eyes demure, voice low and husky. “I’m pretty sure you always have my back, right, baby?”

Poe’s smile was soft. “Always.” He pressed a kiss to Finn’s spine to mark his words.

\-----------------------------------

 **Poe:** How’s home?

 **Meghan:** Don’t worry about us, Dad.

 **Poe:** You know that saying that means I’m going to worry, right?

 **Meghan:** Have a look for yourself:

[Meghan sent an image of Caleb, Amelia, Leia and Anne, all looking happy, sitting around the table eating dinner.]

 **Meghan:** See? No teenage hijinks.

        Poe smirked.

 **Poe:** I love you. And I trust you. Teenage hijinks are the last thing I’m worried about.

        The little three dots appeared for a good minute before Meghan’s text appeared, and Poe knew from the shortness of it that he’d caught her off guard and she’d had to formulate an answer.

 **Meghan:** Thank you.  <3

Poe was still smiling down at his phone when he heard Finn use his keycard to enter their room. He turned, already preparing an explanation for why he wasn’t ready yet, with his feet still bare and his white dress shirt hanging open and loose from his black suit pants. “Babe, I know we said 6:45, I’ll be ready soon, I swear, I just wanted to check up on home-” He was cut off by the look of blatant lust on Finn’s face as his husband crossed the room to him.

Finn was looking him up and down, pressing closer to him, and Poe felt himself bump into the dresser. “I’d love to tell you to just stay like this, but somehow I don’t think you’re quite black tie yet.” Finn looked like he was unable to stop himself when he ran his hands up Poe’s chest, stopping to press into the springy hair over his pecs that was sprinkled with gray just like his beard. “I don’t know what it is about being away from home that makes me stop and really look at you, Poe, but God, I can’t help myself.”

Poe’s grin was quick and sure. “6:45 a firm deadline?”

Finn moved in further, began pressing kisses down Poe’s neck and across his collarbone. “No one shows up at these galas on time.” 

\---------------------

All things considered, they weren’t that late for the conference gala. Poe broke away from Finn to get them some drinks, then hovered nearby when he discovered Finn talking with some colleagues about a workshop they’d attended that day. Pride swelled in Poe, looking at his mate, so collected, so professional, so goddamned handsome in the midnight blue tux. He so rarely got to see Finn in his element; more often Finn had made sacrifices to accommodate life on the farm. He was glad he’d been able to come to San Diego with Finn to see this. Did he feel out of place in the ballroom of elegant people dressed to the nines? Sure. But Finn had always made an effort to fit in at the farm, and Poe could give him this.

“Are you also a spouse?” Poe turned at the voice and a light touch to his elbow, and found himself facing an elegant older woman. Her little chuckle was low and sultry, even for her age. “It’s impossible sometimes to get my husband to pay attention to me at this type of thing. Miranda Hutchins.” The woman held out one hand, in the old fashioned way that meant she intended Poe to kiss her knuckles. Absolutely charmed (as he always was by sass), he obliged her.

“Poe Dameron. Yes, that’s my husband over there, in the blue suit.”

“Oh my, good for you,” she murmured as she took a sip from her martini.

“Thanks, ma’am.” He felt awkward holding both drinks, and set one down on a nearby table. He’d get another for Finn later.

“Don’t worry, if you attend these things long enough, you get used to being the beautiful arm candy. I promise it gets less awkward.”

Poe laughed despite himself. “I’m not sure anyone would ever consider me arm candy, ma’am.”

Miranda eyed him up and down, and he blushed. “Whatever you say, Mr. Dameron.”

They were interrupted then by an older man in the dress blues of a colonel. Poe felt himself stand at attention automatically. The man noted his posture and smiled. “You must have been enlisted, son?” The colonel placed an arm intimately around Miranda’s waist. “At ease, soldier. Colonel Hutchins, retired. No need for all the pomp.”

Poe felt himself relax marginally. “Uh, sorry. Old habit. Army, 10th Division, Rapier Squadron. Private, First Class Dameron.” He willed his hand not to shake as he held it out and Colonel Hutchins gripped it firmly. It was the first time he’d used his full rank since his record had been cleared.

“Leave it to my Miranda to find the other Army boy in the room.” The Colonel smiled down at his wife, who smirked at him.

“What can I say, dear? I’m good at picking out the interesting ones.”

The Colonel looked back at Poe. “Are you a lawyer, now? I’m presenting on veteran rights and dealing with the VA tomorrow morning.”

Miranda chuckled. “Oh dear, always self-promoting. No, Poe’s a tag-along, like me.”

“You’re never just a tag-along to me, Mir,” Hutchins murmured as he leaned down to brush a kiss over Miranda’s perfectly coiffed white hair. “Rapier Squadron, huh? You wouldn’t happen to know a Sergeant Kun, would you?”

“Karé Kun?” Poe’s eyes widened in surprise. “Yeah, she was with me before...she was with me in Afghanistan.”

“Small world, I was just working with her last week on a presentation to the VFW governing board, about the VA’s continued lack of response to criticism regarding wait time. I’m sure you’re aware that some vets have to wait-”

“Honey, I’m sure Mr. Dameron doesn’t want to hear your whole presentation.”

“Actually, I’d love to talk about the veteran experience, Colonel. I manage an organic farm in Oregon, and I want to find a way to use it to help veterans, somehow. I was thinking about a fostering program? My husband and I have experience with the foster system for children, but what if I could create a temporary program for adults who need a stable place to live, a place to earn money, and have healthy relationships with other veterans… It’s just something I’ve been thinking about,” Poe finished lamely, aware that he had pulled a Finn and babbled. He felt a presence at his side, and smiled instantly when he realized Finn was there to back him up. Finn’s hand rested on his hip. He quickly introduced his husband to the Hutchins.

The Colonel looked thoughtful. “I think that’s an interesting idea, son. Who have you talked to about it?”

“Uh, to be honest, Colonel, just you.”

Colonel Hutchins gestured to a small patio. “How about we get out of this stuffy ballroom for a bit and talk particulars?  Oregon, huh? I think I have some contacts I could give you to help you along.” They began to walk to the open doors.

Behind him, he heard Miranda murmur to Finn, “I just _love_ when arm candy comes with a brain, don’t you?”

Finn sounded confused when he replied, “Arm candy?” as Miranda laughed.

\--------------------------------------

Poe and Finn were still riding the high of adult time when they got home late Sunday evening. Finn popped up to check on Meghan, but Caleb and Amelia were over at the main house, so Poe waited for Finn outside.  When he came out, Poe couldn’t resist drawing his husband up into an embrace. “Not quite ready to let go yet,” Poe admitted. Finn’s smile was small, quiet, but the love shining in his eyes spoke loudly enough. “I love you.”

Finn squeezed him tightly, then released him, retaining a hold on one of his hands as they turned to walk toward the farm. “I love you, too.” He brought their joined hands up for a kiss. Poe quickened his pace a bit, and Finn laughed. “You missed them too, huh?”

Poe grinned. “Stupidly. Silly right?”

“Nah, because you’re a cheeseball. I loved having you to myself for a bit, but even just looking in on Meghan settled something inside me.”

“At least I’m not the only cheeseball in the family.”  Somewhere in the distance, an owl made its presence known. Poe took a deep breath. “For me, it’s not just the kids, although that’s a big part of it. It’s this place along with the people. I think that the program is going to help veterans, Finn.”

Finn’s eyes were deep and full of emotion as they looked at his. “I know it will.”

They held a comfortable silence as they walked, finally reaching the main house and letting themselves in. Poe heard voices in the living room and walked that direction. When he took in the scene there, though, he stepped in front of Finn and placed a protective arm to hold him back.

Anne and Cassie Calrissian were playing with Caleb on the floor, banging blocks together. Leia was sitting in a chair, quietly sipping tea.

And Amelia was happily reading a book to Ben Solo, comfortably perched in his lap.

“What in-” Poe managed, as everyone in the room looked up at him, and behind him, Finn made a little sound of distress.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos!
> 
> I also love to talk about O's Os and other things over on tumblr @animalasaysrauer - I take suggestions and prompts, too!


End file.
